In prior systems for treating sewage, particularly those relating to water conserving waste disposal means for railroad trains and mobile transportation units, the equipment usually consisted of elaborate mechanisms for grinding and/or treating the waste materials. These devices required many moving parts and elements subject to constant wear and breakage, and therefore repeated repair and replacement was necessary. The devices were costly to make and difficult to install and often did not adequately sterilize the waste material. Other systems employed compressed air in conjunction with a reduced quantity of water to accomplish the flushing of the waste material. These systems, however, were seriously hampered by the introduction of foreign objects such as combs, bottles, brushes, sanitary napkins, etc. into the toilet system. Often these objects would clog the discharge outlet and required the system to be disassembled and the objects removed before the system could be used.